Sky Takahashi
Sky Takahashi (高橋 スカイ, Takahashi Sky) Sky is a Shinigami (death god) who is assigned to protecting Courtney Himura with his life. He has had to live through the painful lies that Ace Wakahisa placed into Courtney Himura's head. 'Appearance' Sky is a very well built teenager, he is muscular and has light brown hair, pale-peach skin and Brown eyes. Sky is usually seen wearing dark jeans and either a black shirt with his scarf or a hoodie with his scarf whether it's winter or summer. When Sky is in Shinigami form he is seen wearing a white tank top, black combat pants, black combat boots, bikey gloves, a black sweatband across his forehead and a black and white male designer scarf with his sword posied on his back. Sky's sword's handle is blue whilst the blade is silver. Sky's light brown hair is usually styled without him doing anything to it and he is always wearing nice clothes. 'Personality' Sky is classed as brave, confident, witty, Caring, bright and occasionally over-protective due to the fact he believes it is his full responsibility to make sure that Courtney Himura is always in great condition and never injured. Borko has explained to Sky that if he keeps protecting Courtney she's not going to grow in her own abilities. Sky takes his best friends words into consideration but still chooses to protect her. Sky has an incredibly strong hatred for Eri Kagome and also has a strong dislike for Ace Wakahisa due to the fact that he replaced Courtney's memories with dangerous ones, Sky chooses not to dislike Crystal Wakahisa due to the fact that she is Courtney's best friend but still doesn't 100 percent trust her, Ace and Alec. Sky has one main thing he never forgets, that is if anyone is to hurt Courtney he will hate them strongly and if they attempt to harm her Sky will more than likely kill them. Sky has incredibly strong feelings towards Courtney but occasionally gets agitated because she doesn't feel the same way back. Sky is also stubborn and can lose his temper easily, especially when it comes to the truth. Sky seems to get rather annoyed -much like Borko- with Courtney when she teases herself or deny's her abilities because Sky has seen what she can do. The one thing Sky hates the most is seeing Courtney cry, it rarely happens but when it does Sky becomes infuriated and has a sudden urge to have a go at whoever picked on her. 'Relationship's' Borko Motou: Borko and Sky are best friends, Sky goes to Borko for insight on things he is unsure of. Borko and Sky are pretty much you're average male best friends and they both want to protect Courtney but in diferent ways. Courtney Himura: When heaven/the city of angels/Sakura Town's gates opened up to the Pass world Sky was assigned to protect the princess (Courtney Himura) he agreed and fell in love with her while he protected her, when her memories were replaced Sky was heartbroken especially when he was actually getting somewhere with the princess, he used to always hold her hand and assure her everything was alright she began to fall in love with him until the memory erase took place. Sky loves Courtney and would give up his life just to be sure she was alright. Sky swears he will love her no matter what even if she doesn't love him back. 'History' As a young child, Sky was always strong and loved to fight. Before he met Courtney his life was totally normal other than the fact that he was a soul being and lived in the pass world he still grew up like any other normal child. Until one day a meesenger from the city of angels visited the soul beings it took Sky a while to realise that this man was the king of the city of angels. The man pleaded that the soul beings protect the angels and most importantly his daughter. Sky was instantly amazed when he saw the small girl clinging to her fathers back with her tiny wings flapping slowly in the air. As soon as the girl made eye contact with Sky, Sky buckled. He fell to his knees and began to break out into a sweat, he didn't understand why though. It was thn explained to him that the child who falls to their knees in the prescence of the angel princess was destined to be with her. Sky didn't mind this statement as he realised soon enough that the surprise was his strong feelings towards the girl. All Sky cared about was her happiness, everytime she giggle he would feel warm and happy inside, everytime she was sad or scared, Sky felt he needed to be the one to comfort the girl. Sky was also very close to his parents, although in result of protecting the parents of the princess they were killed, Sky was heartbroken. Courtney was there for him, she attempted to comfort him but Sky was much too devastated and just pushed her away telling her to leave him alone. This sadenned the princess and she accepted his request simply by heading towards her room and sitting on her bed, playing with her stuffed toys. Sky was upset that he had a go at the girl and went to her room to apologise. He was shocked when Courtney smiled at him with closed eyes, he thought she would have cried like she usually did but when he saw her like that he knew she understood how he felt and instantly pulled her into an embrace. Sky was so happy to be the one to protect Courtney until the tragic death of her parents, that day Sky will never forget, he will never forget how terrified Courtney looked and how she just sat on her knees with widened eyes, staring at her parents' dead bodies and then glancing up to look at her heartless uncle. Sky knew he had to get her away and that's what he did although his rescue only resulted in the removal of Courtney's memories. Sky understood it was for the best but he couldn't bare to watch when Courtney's legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. Breaking out of his restraints held by Crystal and Alec he ran to her, catching her just in time. Ace explained that she would be asleep for many years and that she would forget a lot about their past. Sky regretted it but learnt to live with it. Sky suffered for many years but finally got over the suffering and realised it was for the best, after all it was the only way Sky could protect Courtney and that, he was grateful for. 'Plot' 'Equipment & Abilities' - Henkō (Change, this is how he transforms.) - Sky's sword has the ability to transform into any weapon he wants on his command, although he only uses this technique when he feels he really needs to. 'Quotes' Category:Characters